


Share your kinks with me

by USSRomanoff



Series: 15/100 challenge [6]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Comics - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, dont kink shame me Liz, hawkeye squared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSRomanoff/pseuds/USSRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate accidentally discovers Clint's secret daddy kink and immediately decides they have to try it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share your kinks with me

**Author's Note:**

> 98\. Game
> 
> I'd actually been searching for daddy kink Hawkeye squared fics but couldn't find any so I decided I needed to sort of stretch the interpretation of a prompt and write my own. I mean, come on... With their combined daddy issues? This has to have gone down at least once.

"Nice shot, girlie," Clint said looking at the targets set up in his apartment. 

"You know, you should be careful with that girlie stuff in public," Kate replied in a teasing tone as she lowered her bow. "People will think you have a daddy kink." She didn't actually mind the nickname but she couldn't resist teasing him a little. 

Clint let out a loud nervous laugh that caused Lucky to raise his head from where he was laying. "Daddy ki-- ... That's ridic-- Funny... You're funny Kate," he said stumbling over his words and scratching the back of his neck. 

Kate watched him, a wide amused grin spreading on her face. "Oh my god! You do!" 

"What? N-no..." He cleared his throat. "I think I'm going to make a new pot of coffee..." Clint turned to head to the kitchen and Kate caught him by his upper arm, turning him around to face her. 

"Hey..." She said softly. "You could tell me..." 

Clint shrugged and brushed it off. "It's nothing, really Katie-Kate," he said. "Just one of those... You know... Things." 

"I'm cool with it... Why didn't-- why don't you want to say anything?" She asked. 

"Because," he said blushing. "How does it sound if I tell you that when you're like a decade younger? It sounds creepy." 

"Well I mean..." Kate shrugged. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck with a smirk. "I could use a daddy." 

Clint visibly swallowed as he looked at her with wide eyes. "Katie..." He said his cheeks growing redder. "Don't... Don't make fun." 

"I'm not," she said and shook her head. "I'm totally serious. I want to try it." 

"Do you like... Do you know anything about it?" He asked, putting his hands on her hips. 

Kate shrugged and shook her head. "I mean, not really but I'll figure it out." 

"Okay, um, why don't we talk about it before you just agree?" He asked. 

Kate shrugged again. "Yeah, okay... But I doubt it's going to be anything I'm not going to be okay with. I mean... No gross bathroom stuff right?" Clint shook his head. "Well then I should be fine." 

"I still would rather we talk about it," he said. Kate sighed but nodded. 

"Okay," she said. "Can we sit down?" She walked with him to the couch and sat down next to him. Kate raised her eyebrows, silently urging him to start explaining. 

"Okay..." Clint scratched his head and looked at her. "Well..." 

Kate resisted the urge to roll her eyes as he continued to not say anything besides 'well' or 'so' and clear his throat. "Maybe I can google it?" She suggested, it didn't look like he was going to spit it out anytime soon. 

"No, why would you need to?" He asked and Kate just stared at him. "Okay, okay... Sorry... It's just... Not something I was prepared to talk about, you know ever... So I'm not sure how to put it into words." 

"You weren't going to tell ever?" Kate asked tilting her head at him. 

"No! I told you, creepy," he replied. 

Kate laughed and shook her head. "It's not creepy, we've already established that," she told him. "You should be able to tell me what you're into." 

"Alright well you know now," he said. Kate nodded and smiled before she climbed into his lap. Clint looked up at her and put his hands on her hips. 

"Now... Are we going to do this?" She asked him softly. 

"Yeah, right... We are... Um, so it's... Like role playing but also a dominance thing," Clint said. 

"Like... BDSM?" Kate asked tilting her head. 

"Well sometimes but for me... I just like being in charge and making rules," he said. 

"Oh, rules huh?" Kate asked. 

Clint nodded, "Yeah and if you don't follow them you get punished." 

Kate laughed and nodded. "Cause I'm a bad girl?" She teased. 

"Yeah, that's kind of the idea but it's more like... For your own good than like to get pleasure out of it," he said. Kate nodded again as he spoke. "And like... You act like... A child..." 

"So... It's more than just calling you daddy?" She asked thinking it over. "Are you going to call me girlie-girl?" 

"No because I'll slip because I call you that normally," he said shaking his head. "I'll probably call you..." Clint tilted his head and looked at her trying to fit a name to her. "Princess?" 

"Like daddy's little princess?" Kate asked grinning. If it wasn't meant as an insult because of her wealth she didn't mind that name at all. 

Clint nodded and brushed a lock of her dark hair out of her face. "Yeah, just like that," he said. 

"Yeah, I'm fine with that all," she said. "So... Do you want to start?" 

Clint kissed her shoulder before he nodded. "Yeah, let me go pick up a few things in my room?" 

Kate gasped dramatically and held a hand to her chest. "You're going to pick up your room? Is it the apocalypse?" 

"Shut up," he grumbled as he moved her off his lap and stood. "I clean my room." 

"Yeah, totally. And I find USB trick arrows to be super efficient and practical," she replied. 

"Don't make fun of my arrows Kate," he said. 

"But it's so easy," she grinned up at him. 

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "I'll be quick." Clint called Lucky to his side and went to his room. 

Kate nodded and watched him go upstairs before she got up and went to her bag and dug through it. She mostly had gear in her bag for practicing archery but in a pocket she was able to find two hair ties. She quickly pulled her hair up in two ponytails on either side of her head. She thought she would at least look young since she was nervous that she wouldn't be able to easily act young. This whole thing was definitely new to her and she wasn't exactly sure what to expect. Still with slight nerves over it she was eager to try. Especially since it was one of Clint's more secret kinks. She wanted it to be at least semi successful so he would tell her his kinks from now on. 

Lucky came padding downstairs as Clint kicked him out of the room and Kate took that as her cue to join Clint upstairs. She tightened her ponytails and headed up to Clint's room. He was shoving some last bits into his closet. Kate resisted to make a sarcastic comment on his cleaning skills. 

Clint turned and saw her standing in the doorway. He tilted his head at her, smiling a little. "I didn't tell you to come up yet," he said. 

Kate smiled and shrugged, biting down on her lower lip. "I wanted to show you my hair daddy... I fixed it myself," she replied. 

Clint grinned and walked over to her, he ran his fingers through one of her ponytails. "It looks very nice princess," he said and kissed her softly. "But you should have waited for daddy to tell you it was okay." 

"Am I in trouble?" She asked him, widening her eyes. 

Clint nodded, looking serious now. "Yes, but just a little," he said. 

Kate was surprised how easy it was to fall into this role. So far she liked this, she just hoped that she could keep from breaking during this whole thing. "I was just excited," she said sticking out her bottom lip. 

"I know, but you have to wait for daddy," he said. Clint put a hand on her back and guided her to the bed. "Now, princess, you're going to have to sit in time out." 

"For how long?" She asked as she sat down. "I promise I'll be good, daddy." 

"Five minutes, but it'll be longer if you try to argue with me," he told her. 

"Fine," she said and huffed. "What are you going to do?" 

"Don't worry about it princess," he said and kissed her forehead. He went downstairs to give Lucky a scoop of food and checked his water, he liked to make sure Lucky would be fine if he had a chance. Didn't always happen, but sometimes he had time, then they didn't feel guilty after when they came back to Lucky looking sad. 

Kate was in the spot Clint left her when he came back. She looked up at him as he walked to the bed. 

"Alright," he said cupping her cheek. "Your hair does look nice princess. You did a good job." 

"Thanks," she said. Kate smiled softly up and him and leaned into his hand. "Can I have a kiss daddy?" 

Clint held back a groan and leaned in, kissing her soft at first but quickly turning hard and desperate. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck, moving closer to the edge of the bed. Clint started undressing her as he kissed her, Kate reached for his waistband like she usually did. This time though he broke the kiss and pulled her hands away. "What are you doing princess?" 

Kate looked up at him, blinking a little in confusion. "Taking off your pants..." She replied. Clint shook his head at her and she sighed. "But I want to fuck you daddy." 

Clint shook his head again. "That's a very filthy word for a princess," he chastised her. 

"But what am I supposed to say then?" She asked, getting slightly annoyed and close to dropping the act. 

"You're supposed to ask me to love you," he said. Kate wrinkled her nose at that. They hadn't said I love you to each other and she'd been avoiding it, saying things like make love or whatever... It was too close for her. "No more kisses if you don't say it," he told her. 

"That's not fair!" Kate said her mouth dropping open. Clint shrugged and reached between her legs, slipping his hand under her panties he started rubbing circles around her clit. Kate groaned and leaned forward, Clint was doing this on purpose because he knew she liked to kiss him as he fingered her. He leaned away from her and smiled as she groaned and griped his arms. "Please, daddy..." She whined softly. 

"You have to say it," he said shaking his head. He slipped two fingers inside of her and continued rubbing her clit with his thumb. Kate made a whining noise, trying to lean forward as he dodged her lips. "I mean it," he told her softly. 

Kate closed her eyes with a groan, her fingers digging into his arm as he didn't relent. "Please," she whispered. Even with her eyes closed she could tell he was waiting expectingly. "Love me daddy?" She asked him softly. The words hardly left her lips before he kissed her. Kate groaned and arched her back towards him. Her bare nipples brushed against his shirt and she found it very unfair he was still clothed. 

He laid her down and pulled his hand back out of her underwear. He undressed himself before he moved on top of her, pushing her panties to the side and rubbing himself against her entrance. "Do you want me princess?" He asked. Kate nodded vigorously. He pressed closer to her. "Very much?" 

Kate nodded again and licked her lips. "So much daddy," she said. Clint kissed her shoulder and eased into her slowly. He thrust slowly into her, locking eyes with her. She gasped as she looked up at him, they weren't normally like this. They usually crashed into each other, hard and messy. This was different, this was slow, deliberate but still intense, just in a completely different way. 

Clint kissed her lips and she was able to close her eyes and escape his gaze. Kate shuddered under him, trying to deepen the kiss, hoping he would speed up. He kept his pace steady, slow but strong. She groaned as he broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers. He ran his hands down her sides, caressing her skin. 

"You're so beautiful princess," he murmured. 

Kate shifted and held on to his shoulders. This was almost too intense for her, there was no joking between them this was too raw and real. She wasn't ready for this, for things to be real between them, because then he could hurt her. She'd seen too many of his failed relationships to think otherwise. "Faster," she groaned, hoping that would distract her. 

"Ask nicely," he said, brushing his lips against her jaw. 

"Please, daddy-- faster," she whispered. Clint nodded kissing her neck and sucking a mark there as he moved faster. 

"I want people to know you're mine," he said before sucking a dark mark. 

"Oh," she said softly, not sure how she felt about it. 

Clint kept moving and kissing over her neck and shoulders. "How do you feel princess?" He asked panting slightly. 

"So good daddy," she moaned. Kate arched her back and pressed against him. 

"Tell me when you're close," he told her. She nodded and buried her face in his neck. He thrust harder into her, growing in intensity. 

Kate could feel her orgasm building. She panted against his skin now slightly damp with sweat. "Daddy... I'm close daddy," she said once she felt like she was on the edge. 

Clint groaned and kissed her hard, pressing her down against the mattress. "Will you come for daddy like a good girl?" He asked before kissing her hard again. Kate couldn't reply so she just nodded, lips pressed against his. Clint groped at her breast and pinched one of her nipples, pulling back to watch her face as she started to come under him. 

Kate gasped and her mouth stayed open as she began to come. Her fingers dug into his upper arms as she held on for dear life. "Who's making you feel so good princess?" Clint asked as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. 

"Daddy," she gasped out and tilted her head back against the pillows. "Oh, daddy!" 

Clint moaned loudly as he came inside her at the tail end of her orgasm, her crying out daddy tipping him over that edge. 

They lay panting, arms wrapped around each other as they came down sticky with sweat. After catching his breath a bit Clint pulled out of her and laid down next to her, smiling adoringly at her. Kate blushed and pushed her sweaty bangs off of her face. 

"So... Was that... You know?" She asked him, cocking a brow. 

Clint nodded and kissed her shoulder. "That was... Really good... You're amazing Katie-kate. Thanks for being pushy and making me open up about that." 

Kate let out a mock gasp. "I am _not_ pushy!" She insisted. 

Clint laughed before he kissed her lazily. "Mm, lil bit..." Kate made a face and laughed with him before settling in his arms happily.


End file.
